The SIR provided [9- 15 Nl["N-amino]adenosine; 10mg [9- 1 ladenosine; 10mg adenosine; 10mg (CAG)6; 5mg The studies undertaken here are bioanalytical studies of the feasibility of detection of vibrational mode frequency shifts in a single isotopically labeled base in a large oligomeric DNA molecule. The vibrational background due to water and the other vibrations of the oligomer serve as a background that makes difficult any interpretation of the vibrational spectrum. By specific isotopic labeling the ability to discern specific vibrational modes will be demonstrated.